Sobrevivir Todos Juntos
by KDMC
Summary: Eran 8 Mas 1 Vivían Tranquilos En La Colonia Cuando En Una Excursión Una Tormenta Gravitacional Los Arrastro Aun Planeta Desconocido Hay Comienza Su lucha Por La Supervivencia, Hasta Que Llegue La Ayuda Si Es Que Llega...B/Ed.A/J.R/Em.C/Es...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Bella, es una estudiante de intercambio de 17 años, cuyos padres murieron cuando era una niña y la dejaron sólo con Sharla, una mascota robot. Su sueño es convertirse en ingeniera espacial al igual que su padre. Durante una excursión ocurre un accidente y Bella, su mascota Sharla, su amiga Alice, el niño genio Carlisle, el silencioso Edward, el presumido Emmet, la dulce Esme, el obediente Jasper y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Rosalie son arrastrados a un planeta desconocido. A partir de entonces comienza la lucha por la supervivencia.


	2. Bella, La Estudiante De Intercambio

**Bella, La Estudiante De Intercambio.**

**Narrador:**

Estaba en los brazos de su papa, que la protegía del fuego que los rodeaba y consumía el invernadero.

Charlie cruzo una esquina tratando de conseguir la salía del lugar, Sharla su gata robot venia detrás de ellos y se golpeaba con la pared al patinar.

Bella estaba muy asustada por el bienestar de su papa, y Sharla, cuando escucho a su papa lanzar un gemido de dolor, ocasionado por una piedra que lo golpeo en la espalda.

-AHHH- no pudo contener el grito Bella, por miedo a que su papa este herido.

Pero Charlie no detuvo su paso y sigue corriendo, hasta que se detiene de golpe, al ver que el camino se acaba, solo un puente derretido, y abajo fuego y mas fuego, las bombas del invernadero están a punto de explotar, Charlie observa a su alrededor buscando otra vía de escape, y logra ver una capsula corre hacia ella y coloca adentro a su hija, Sharla también entra.

-Date prisa papa- le dice Bella asustada, Charlie se dobla, lanzan otro gemido de dolor lo cual hace asustar a Bella mas, se estiro hacia su papa y lo toma de la mano.

El alza su rostro y la ve directo a los ojos, y la pequeña puede ver en sus ojos el dolor que siente, sin embargo el le dice "Estoy bien" alza su mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

-Bella debes sobrevivir sin importar lo que suceda debes sobrevivir hasta el final esta bien hija mía- le dice, su mano se retira de el rostro de Bella pero ella la sostiene ya que no quiere que se separa de ella.

-Papa- exclama la pequeña, y se escucha una explosión mas fuerte, y las llamas del fuego aumentan, Charlie le suelta la mano y la empuja hacia dentro de la capsula, pero el no entra con ella y Sharla, oprime un botón y se cierra la misma, pero todavía Bella puede ver a su papa ya que solo los separa un vidrio, ella no se puedo separar de el, lo necesita a su lado.

-Papa- vuelve a exclamar la pequeña y empieza a golpear el vidrio con sus puños, con la vana intensión de romperlo, mientras la capsula arranca y empieza ascender rápidamente- Papa- grita esta vez para que la detenga ya que ella quiere estar con el, pero el solo la queda viendo con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego el fuego vuelve a aparecer y no lo ve mas, siente un dolor inmenso en el corazón y las lagrimas no tardan en salir en cascadas, su papa no esta mas, a muerto y la dejo sola con Sharla.

Bella se despierta rápidamente con lagrimas en los ojos ve a su alrededor y solo su habitación es lo que ve y por la ventana el espacio exterior, suspira.

-Otra vez ese sueño igual- se dice ve el portarretrato que se encuentra en su cómoda el cual refleja la imagen de su familia, su papa, su mama la cual la tenia en brazos los tres felices con la mirada fija en la cámara, la tomo y como siempre, los saludo con nostalgia "Buenos días mama, papa".

Oprimió el botón, para ver la hora y se sorprende por la hora las 7:49 va a llegar tarde al primer día de clases a la escuela, se levanta rápidamente de la cama, agarro su inseparable chaqueta, se coloco los zapatos, y sale corriendo al ascensor de la habitación para llegar a la sala, al llegar miro a Sharla sentada en un mueble frente al conversor de comida dándole la espalda.

-Sharla, ¿por que no me despertaste?- le pregunto sin detener su carrera al baño- Hoy es mi primer día- le informo saltando, mientras esperaba que se habría la puerta del mismo, "por que tarda tanto, si ya oprimí el botón" piensa ella.

Sharla, da la vuelta en el mueble y ahora la queda viendo, con una sonrisa en su cara, de esas que le dicen que hizo una travesura y tiene sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Por favor Bella, tienes 17 años será mejor que te encargues de tus asuntos- escucha Bella que le dice, ya que esta dentro del baño, oprimiendo como una loca el botón de la maquina para que pueda limpiarle el rostro con el auto lavado.

-Oh no llegare tarde- se lamento, mientras coloca su rostro en el auto lavado, que rápidamente expulsa el aire y agua para despejar su rostro de lagañas y limpia sus dientes.

-Valla, tu cabello es un completo desastre- comenta Sharla, su hermoso gato robot.

-AHHH-exclama al ver la imagen que refleja la pantalla, en verdad su cabello era un completo desastre, alzo los brazos y con las manos agarro el casco secador con difusor, esperando a que arreglara su cabello pero fue un caso perdido, así que metió de lleno su cabeza en el lavamanos y mojo todo su cabello, se vio en la pantalla y con lo que reflejo se conformo ya que no tenia tiempo que perder, salió corriendo del baño.

-Hasta luego Sharla- se despidió.

-El desayuno esta listo- le dijo, pero no tenia tiempo para desayunar.

-No quiero, cierra la puerta con llave- le dijo mientras tomaba su identificación y su mochila y la colocaba en su hombro, y salía corriendo hacia fuera.

-Adiós- pudo escuchar Bella que le decía Sharla antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

-Es una estudiante muy dedicada- se dijo Sharla con la mirada en la puerta por donde había salido Bella segundos atrás, miro hacia su medidor de nitrógeno y confirmo que tenia suficiente.

oOo

Esta es la colonia espacial LOCA-A-2, el desarrollo espacial tuvo lugar en el siglo XXI, cuando los seres humanos le dieron un uso practico a la tecnología anti gravitacional y de navegación a la velocidad de la luz así la ciencia espacial avanzo cien años, para el siglo XXII los humanos vivían en colonias espaciales y emigraron a mas de treinta planetas, este lugar también se beneficia de la ciencia avanzada los humanos están decididos a tomar el camino fácil en cualquier momento de la historia…

oOo

Bella corría, lo más rápido que podía para intentar llegar a tiempo al colegio, pasó por el desplazador y en vez de detenerse, igual seguía corriendo pero esta vez con más prudencia ya que no quería caerse, se detuvo a descansar cuando ya había corrido un gran tramo, jadeaba por la necesidad de aire.

No puedo llegar tarde el primer día de clases, quizás debería tomar un taxi aéreo- se dijo a si misma, reviso a ver si tenia el dinero suficiente, y solo tenia 15 dars.

-Ha, este mes estoy corta de dinero-suspiro- Bien iré corriendo- y arranco a correr de nuevo.

"Unas pocas personas adineradas son las que suelen escoger entre sudar y viajar en un vehículo antiguo "pensó ella.

-¡Que!, eso significa que pertenezco a la clase privilegiada- se dijo sorprendida y divertida.

-CUIDADO, COMPERMISO- escucho Bella que le gritaba alguien, atrás de ella, volteo a mirar quien es, pero sin parar su carrera, y observa a un chico, de cabello rubio, con lentes, montado en una especie de monopatín aéreo, con casco y una cara de susto que pasa a su lado rápidamente dejándola con una bola de humo a su alrededor.

-TEN MÁS CUIDADO- le grito Bella, levantando un puño al aire y viendo como el joven se alejaba de ella rápidamente.

Bella, sigue corriendo sin importarle nada, y se alegra de que ya va llegando al colegio, pero eso si esta muy cansada, se sorprende ver un chico como de su edad, caminando de lo mas tranquilo y no como ella que va como una loca, se acerca al joven y trotando, lo observa rápidamente para no perder tiempo, era un joven muy guapo con músculos pero no en exceso, de cabello color cobrizo despeinado, ojos verdes, vestía de un pantalón negro, una camisa manga corta de color gris y encima de esta un chaleco sin mangas de también color negro, de su hombro derecho colgaba su mochila, tenia el rostro serio y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Apresúrate, llegaras tarde- le aconseja Bella, el chico la vio de reojo, sin cambiar su expresión seria, y sin decirle nada, da un brinco y una voltereta, y con suma facilidad sin ni siquiera sacar las manos de los bolsillos, pasa la pared del colegio, dejando a Bella en su sitio sumamente sorprendida y con la boca abierta.

-Cielos - dice esta, con todavía la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, fija su vista al frente y ve que el portón de la entrada estaba subiendo, para cerrarse.

-Hahaha- corrió más rápido para llegar antes de que se suban ya las puertas.

Las puertas laterales se habían subido por completo y la del medio iba por la mitad, da un salto y logra pasar dentro, se detiene, se agarra con las manos las rodilla, jadea buscando aire.

-Lo...Lo logre- se dice y da un suspiro de alivio al lograr a ver entrado a la escuela.

-Tu eres la nueva estudiante- escucha Bella que le preguntan alza la mirada y frente a ella estaba, una linda chica, cabello rubio perfectamente arreglado, ojos color violeta, una camisa manga larga de color celeste de botones y encima de esta un chaleco sin mangas de color morado claro, que le resaltaba sus ojos, una falda de líneas color azul claro, unas medias pantis y unos zapatos de color blanco, en el cuello de la camisa tenia un lazo, su mano derecha la tenia en la cadera y en su mano izquierda sostenía una libreta, su rostro estaba serio.

-Si- respondió Bella enderezándose rápidamente y pegándose a la puerta de la entrada viendo a la chica que tenia al frente con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Esta bien, por esta vez te voy a perdonar te quiero recordar que en la escuela Solía no puedes correr por el paseo peatonal, te penalizare si veo que lo vuelves hacer, esta bien- finalizo la chica, dejando a Bella nerviosa.

-Uh..- Bella no sabia que responder.

-Di si señora- le dijo la rubia, con el rostro mas serio.

-Ah… ¡SI!- exclamo Bella, la rubia se dio la vuelta, sin decir mas, se marcho, cuando Bella vio que se marchaba, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se volvió a recalcar en la puerta de entrada, cerrando sus ojos, cuando escucho una suave risa, abrió sus ojos buscando el dueño de ella y a diez pasos a su lado derecho se encontraba una chica, de cabello color negro corto, con lentes, un suéter color rosado claro, encima de este otro suéter sin mangas de color celeste, unos pantalones cortos anchos de color marrón que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, unas medias cortas celestes y zapatos marrones, en su mano izquierda sostenía su notebook y la derecha la tenia cubriéndose la boca intentando acallar su risa, tenia los ojos cerrados.

Bella sonrió, le parecía simpática se acerco a ella.

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto, señalando con el dedo pulgar a la rubia que ya se había alejado un montón.

-La presidenta estudiantil- le respondió.

-Por que la presidenta estudiantil vigila a los estudiantes en la entrada- le pregunto a la chica de ojos azules.

-También es la presidenta del concejo de disciplina, en esta escuela son muy estrictos con todo- le aclaro.

-Ummm… con que así es que se maneja una escuela famosa- razono Bella con la mirada lejana.

-Y tú como te llamas- escucho que le preguntaban.

-Ah…hola soy Bella, mucho gusto- respondió con una sonrisa amable y estirando su mano derecha esperando estrecharla con la chica de al frente.

-Yo soy Alice, mucho gusto- le dijo aclaro, sin embargo dudo un poco estrecharle la mano, pero al final lo hizo.

oOo

-De donde vienes Bella- le pregunto Alice, mientras iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela.

-De Marte- le respondió Bella.

-Si dime, es cierto que viven bestias en Marte y en algunas zonas subdesarrolladas de Plutón vi un programa de ello- le pregunto Alice.

-No, no es cierto- le respondió Bella divertida por la pregunta.

Bella escucho un ruido extraño a su lado derecho y vio que era un pasillo sin salida en donde se encontraban siete jóvenes, uno que estaba pegado a la pared con la cabeza gacha de cabello color rubio, con un suéter anaranjado, pantalón color verde oscuro y botas marrones al cual le habían lanzado al rostro unos zapatos, el que se la había lanzado era un chico que parecía un mastodonte el cabello color negro, con gesto altanero, un suéter rojo y encima un chaleco manga larga color crema, unos pantalones del mismo color crema y zapatos marrones y detrás de el se encontraban cinco mas, tres chicos y dos chicas con el mismo gesto altanero.

-Acaso crees que estoy ciego, hay un poco de suciedad en la suela de mis zapatos- le escucho Bella decir, el de cabello negro al rubio.

-Lo siento- se disculpo el rubio.

-Es Emmet mantente alejado de el, es hijo de una persona muy importante de esta colonia y se vale de su posición para molestar a los demás, a diferencia de su hermana menor Esme ella es muy dulce pero no muy sociable y muy inteligente, es dos años menor que el sin embargo estudia en el mismo curso que el y nosotros- le aclaro Alice, mientras Bella fruncía el ceño y se enojaba con ese tal Emmet no se podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan déspota.

-Limpia los míos también, y los míos también, y esta vez límpialos bien- murmuraron los otros chicos.

-Ummm... amigos se ve que el chico de Plutón no sabe hacer su trabajo- comento Emmet con los brazos cruzados y el mismo gesto altivo de antes.

-Tienes razón- lo secundo otro chico y comenzaron a reírse los demás.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Bella que con paso decidido se acerco a los chicos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Porque no limpian ustedes mismos sus zapatos- pregunto molesta a nadie en específico.

-Y quien se supone que eres tú- le pregunto uno molesto.

-Esto no te incumbe- le dijo otro igual de arrogante.

-Además Plutón es un planeta con muchos recursos- siguió Bella como si nadie hubiera hablado- No debes sentir vergüenza por tu planeta de origen- esto se lo dijo Bella al rubio, mientras este solo bajo mas el rostro.

-Muy bien, bueno déjame decirte algo- se dirigió Emmet a la chica de cabello castaño, la cual lo vio con el ceño fruncido lo cual a el no le importo en lo absoluto siguió hablando como si nada- Mi padre recogió al padre de este chico y le dio un buen empleo-

-Y que importa- exclamo Bella.

-Escúchame el me suplico que le permitiera limpiar mis zapatos- le dijo Emmet a Bella señalándola con el dedo, el rubio si es posible bajo el rostro mas, y Bella le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa- No es así Jasper- le pregunto Emmet al rubio el cual solo asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Querías limpiarlos?- le pregunto Bella muy sorprendida, Jasper solo asintió de nuevo.

-Termina antes de mi clase de educación física- le dijo Emmet a Jasper y se fue riendo con sus demás "amigos" al escuchar la campana.

-Te engañas a ti mismo- le dijo Bella a Jasper decepcionada y se marcho, mientras este abrió por fin sus ojos sorprendido por lo que le dijo la chica mas no dijo nada, Alice que había observado todo alejada, solo le miro de reojo a Jasper con lastima y siguió a Bella.

oOo

-Muy bien Bella viene de una colonia de Marte y se esforzó mucho para conseguir una beca de la fundación Jaguar institución que dona mucho dinero a la escuela y de esta manera poder venir a estudiar aquí, Carlisle nuestro primer estudiante de intercambio demostró ser tan brillante que se salto dos años- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a un joven de 15 años cabello rubio, ojos azules con lentes, una camisa manga corta de color azul, y encima una chaqueta de color naranja y blanco, unos pantalones igual color naranja, que se encontraba muy concentrado armando una maquina con un destornillador en su mano derecha apretando los tornillos, se desconcentro cuando el profesor le dio un golpe no tan blandito en la cabeza- También tenemos a Esme que se salto dos años por su increíble inteligencia sin embargo ella no es de intercambio sino que fue inscrita por su padre junto a su hermano que también esta en este mismo curso- Esta vez se dirigió a una hermosa chica de 15 años, cabello color caramelo que lo traía suelto, ojos color grises, vestía un hermoso vestido color rosado claro, con una correa debajo de sus pechos que le daba al vestido un toque mas sofisticado, tenia sus codos sobre la mesa, y observaba a Bella, con un gesto dulce, y una sonrisa en el rostro que la hacia ver como una princesa- Y ella es nuestra segunda estudiante de intercambio, chicos sean amigables con ella- finalizo el profesor indicándole con un gesto a Bella para que se presentara.

-Me llamo Bella, mucho gusto en conocerlos- se presento Bella con una sonrisa que luego desapareció al observar el rostro de todos sus compañeros, algunos mostraban enojo (Emmet y sus demás amigos), otros fastidio (El chico de cabello desordenado color cobrizo y ojos verdes y la presidenta estudiantil), y otros sorpresa (Esme según dijo el profesor que se llamaba la chica, Jasper y Carlisle), la única que la observaba con una sonrisa era Alice.

-Allí hay un puesto vacio- le dijo el profesor a Bella, mientras señalaba un puesto al lado de su amiga Alice.

-Si- dijo Bella de nuevo con su sonrisa, y se dirigió a donde le señalo el profesor.

-Bueno me sentare junto a ti- Le comento Bella a Alice después de sentarse.

-Me alegro mucho- le contesto Alice con una sonrisa.

-Permítanme, explicarles lo que va a suceder en la excursión escolar de la semana entrante, el propósito de la excursión es ver como funciona la sociedad específicamente en el área del desarrollo del planeta- explicaba el profesor mientras Bella escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro- Computadora apaga las luces- dijo el profesor se apagaron las luces y apareció el planeta tierra en la pantalla- Así se veía el planeta tierra a principios del siglo XXI, la tierra quedo tan afectada por la destrucción de la capa de ozono, la contaminación del aire, el calentamiento global, anormalidades del clima y un terremoto de gran escala que los seres humanos no pudieron seguir viviendo hay, así que la humanidad dio inicio al desarrollo espacial para poder sobrevivir, primero se colonizo Marte- en la pantalla apareció el planeta Marte- se necesitaron cien años para construir una colonia habitable en ese planeta, la construcción fue difícil y muchos pioneros perdieron sus vidas debido a las severas condiciones de trabajo-

oOo

-Esa excursión será muy divertida- le comento Bella a Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras iban por los pasillos de la escuela de camino al gimnasio.

-Si, yo preferiría ir a un parque de diversiones- le dijo Alice a Bella, con timidez apretando su uniforme en su pecho.

-Que pero si podremos ver en primera fila el desarrollo del planeta no es emocionante- le respondió Bella sorprendida por lo que le dijo Alice.

-No lo se- dijo Alice bajando la mirada.

-Mi sueño es llegar hacer ingeniero de desarrollo de planetas- le dijo Bella con mirada soñadora.

-Vaya- le respondió Alice con una sonrisa y sonrojándose.

oOo

-Pensé que este casillero estaba vacio- le dijo Alice a Bella mientras oprimía los botones de clave- Oigan hay algún casillero que este libre para dárselo a Bella- le pregunto Alice a unas chicas que se encontraban hablando cerca de ellas.

-Que se yo, busca uno tu misma- le respondió una de manera cortante.

-Alice si sigues estando con ella, quizás tú también pierdas el tuyo- le dijo otra con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro, asustando a Alice.

-Y eso que significa- le dijo Bella molesta a las chicas, las cuales solo le dieron la espalda y se marcharon como si nada.

-Obra de Emmet intenta marginarnos por lo que le hiciste esta mañana a el y a sus amigos- le respondió Alice a Bella.

-Que, acaso el tiene la facultad para hacer eso, seria bueno que todos fuéramos amigos no- le dijo Bella a Alice con una sonrisa, pero vio que Alice estaba llorando y se preocupo- ¿Alice?

-Todo el mundo nos va a ignorar que vamos hacer ahora- le respondió Alice triste.

-Estaremos bien, yo estoy contigo de acuerdo- le dijo Bella, intentando tranquilizarla.

oOo

-Bien, le toca a todos los que no están en el juego de practica de pases, el equipo A y el equipo B entren en la primera cancha, bien Rosalie tu serás el arbitro- informo el profesor.

-Si- respondió la rubia.

-Muy bien chicos jueguen con dureza pero ateniéndose a las reglas enciendan la anti gravitación- les dijo Rosalie.

Los chicos presionaron el botón de sus zapatos que activaban la anti gravitación, los equipos eran Emmet y dos de sus amigos, contra Bella, Alice y el chico de ojos verdes y cabello color cobrizo.

-Muy bien que comience el juego- dijo Rosalie mientras lanzaba el balón hacia arriba, Bella y Emmet saltaron en busca del balón pero Emmet le piso el zapato a Bella, impidiendo que ella lo atrapara y tomando lo el.

-Hiciste trampa- le acuso Bella enojada y saltando en busca del balón.

-Ahí que tener habilidad para cometer faltas cuando el arbitro no esta mirando- se defendió Emmet mientras lanzaba el balón a su compañero de equipo, pero lo intercepto, el chico de ojos verdes y que rápidamente se lo lanzo a Bella, la cual atrapo y con una voltereta intento encestar el balón pero una chica del equipo contrario se lo impidió, Bella rápidamente se lo lanzo a Alice para no perder el balón, pero antes de que Alice lo tomara Emmet la empujo haciendo caer a Alice al suelo y se adueño del balón.

-Eso es falta- dijo Bella mientras iba a ayudar a Alice.

-Fue un accidente- se excuso Emmet con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se escuchaba el silbato del arbitro.

-Falta- informo Rosalie.

-Te encuentras bien- le pregunto Bella preocupada a Alice, la cual solo asintió.

-Jumm… te advierto que no deberías jugar si no sabes como hacerlo- le acuso Emmet, dejando a Alice avergonzada.

-Oye Alice, no le paso nada a tus anteojos- le informo Bella a Alice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Gracias, lo siento Bella, pero puedo salirme del juego- le pidió Alice a Bella con voz bajita y la vista en el suelo.

-Te hiciste daño- le pregunto Bella preocupada, a lo cual Alice negó rápidamente.

-Pero si sigo jugando, me seguirán cometiendo faltas- le aclaro Alice, mientras Emmet se reía atrás de ellas con su equipo.

-Se que están jugando sucio- les acuso Bella- Por eso es que no quiero abandonar el juego, eso es exactamente lo que el quiere que nos rindamos pero yo no quiero perder- dijo Bella con voz firme.

-Bella- dijo a Alice con voz triste, mientras se acercaba Rosalie.

-Puedes seguir jugando- le pregunto Rosalie a Alice la cual dudo un momento al responder.

-Si- respondió al fin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Alice- le dijo Bella muy feliz tomándola por los hombros, lo cual Alice volvió a asentir igual contenta.

Jasper quedo sorprendido por la respuesta de Alice, que no pudo atrapar el balón que le lanzo Carlisle solo escucho un "Ten cuidado Jasper" del mismo antes de sentir el golpe en la cabeza.

-Vamos a jugar- informo Rosalie sonando el silbato de nuevo.

-Derrotémoslos Alice- le dijo Bella a Alice antes de lanzarle el balón.

Alice con el balón en rebote corrió en busca de la esfera para ganar un punto, pero a mitad de camino la intercepto un jugador del equipo contrario, a lo cual Alice le lanzo el balón rápidamente a Bella que tenia a su derecha y que estaba sola.

Bella tomo el balón y salió corriendo con el mismo rebotándolo, cuando en el medio se coloco otro jugador del equipo contrario esta para no perderlo, hizo rebotar el balón con fuerza y con el en el aire dio un salto y paso encima del adversario, tomo el balón dio dos pasos por la pared se impulso y fue en busca de la esfera.

-No anotaras- dijo Emmet intentando detenerla se lanza en contra y alzo los brazos intentando impedir su lanzamiento, pero el chico de cabello cobrizo da un salto rápidamente observa que Alice tropezó con Rosalie que no puede ver la jugada da una vuelta en su propio eje y le da una patada a Emmet en el tobillo izquierdo lo cual a este hace caer sin la oportunidad de detener a Bella, la cual logra encestar el balón logrando así dos punto para su equipo.

-Cesta- expresa Rosalie que solo pudo ver cuando Bella encesto y hace sonar el silbato.

Emmet se termino golpeando con la pared, el chico de cabello cobrizo como si nada estaba parado en la cancha.

-Alice, lo logramos- le dice Bella muy contenta a Alice y la abraza lo cual hace que Alice se sonroje.

-Eres genial- le responde Alice y se ponen a reír, contentas tomadas de las manos.

-Te encuentras bien- le preguntan a Emmet los compañeros de su equipo, a los cual Emmet no deja que lo ayuden.

-Edward hiciste trampa- acusa Emmet al chico de cabello cobrizo enojado.

-El árbitro no estaba viendo- le dijo este sin inmutarse por la acusación y se aleja de Emmet.

-Me las pagaras- le dice Emmet más enojado.

oOo

-Así que vives sola- le pregunto Alice a Bella a lo cual Bella solo asintió con su característica sonrisa mientras iban de regreso a sus casas, ya estaba anocheciendo- Y tus padres- le pregunto Alice.

-Mi papa murió en un accidente cuando yo tenia 12 años y mi mama falleció por una enfermedad dos años antes- le respondió Bella sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Siento haber preguntado- se disculpo Alice arrepentida.

-Tranquila ellos viven en mi corazón siempre los recuerdo, yo no me siento sola- le dijo Bella quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Eres una persona muy especial creo que no podría soportar vivir solo es muy difícil- la admiro Alice sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Es sencillo una vez que te acostumbras- le explico Bella- Pero sabes una cosa yo no vivo sola, tengo a Sharla, una mascota robot es una payasa- le dijo Bella a Alice.

Mientras que en la casa de Bella Sharla estornuda.

-Alguien esta hablando sobre mi…ha soy una chica muy popular- se dice Sharla así misma.

Volviendo a Bella y Alice…

-Cielos es una mascota robot y una payasa a la vez- le pregunto Alice a Bella confundida.

-Así es, me causa muchos problemas- se lamento Bella asintiendo un par de veces.

Cuando las chicas escuchan un grito detrás de ellas ambas voltean hacia atrás y observan a Carlisle en su monopatín aéreo manejando a gran velocidad pasando por medio de ellas gritando "COMPERMISO" y dejándolas en medio de una bola de humo.

-Ese chico otra vez- le dijo Bella a Alice señalándolo, mientras ven que Carlisle choca en una esquina, las chicas se miran mutuamente y corren a ver si el joven esta bien.

-Estas bien- le pregunta Bella al llegar a su lado.

-Jajá más o menos- le responde Carlisle con ambas manos en su cabeza.

-Bien eso espero amigo- le dice Bella y observa la motocicleta o monopatín en la que estaba montado antes y le comenta- Tu motocicleta es rara-

-Oh pues la construí yo mismo funciona con gasolina- le explica Carlisle muy orgulloso de si mismo.

-Que usas un combustible fósil su uso esta regulado en la colonia, no es así y ¿el tubo de escape?- le pregunta Bella.

-No te metas en eso este es mi pasatiempo, además yo solo no voy a contaminar mucho- se defendió Carlisle.

-Ummm pero que dices- le dice Bella sorprendida por su respuesta.

-Que dijiste- los chicos Bella, Carlisle y Alice se sorprende de escuchar la voz de Emmet se acercan a la orilla del puente y mira hacia abajo hay se encontraban Emmet al frente, con dos chicos a su lado los tres en posición de pelea y Jasper atrás cabizbajo, deteniéndole el paso a Edward.

-Dije que ustedes son unos estúpidos- le responde Edward de manera fría a Emmet con expresión aburrida en el rostro y sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Pero como te atreves- le acusa Emmet enojado a Edward.

-Crees que puedes venir a esta escuela con esa actitud desafiante- le dijo a Edward el chico que tenia Emmet al lado derecho.

-El papa de Emmet te podría expulsar de la escuela e incluso de esta colonia en un instante así que compórtate- le dijo esta vez el chico del lado izquierdo de Emmet a Edward.

-Estúpidos, me enferman- le responde Edward a los tres de manera cortante y sin cambiar su expresión con intención de marchase.

-Ah ya veras- le dice uno y corre hacia Edward, con el puño derecho alzado con intención de golpearlo.

Edward fácilmente esquiva el golpe con su mano derecha, toma el brazo del chico y le hace una llave.

-HAHAHA, suéltame- le pide el chico con gesto de dolor.

-Estúpidos me están asiendo perder el tiempo, apártate- Edward suelta al chico y lo empuja a los brazos de Emmet el cual lo tira al suelo.

-Vamos atrápenlo- dice Emmet enojado.

-¡No! Es suficiente dejen de pelear- aparece Bella interponiéndose entre los dos y dirigiéndose a Emmet.

-Quítate del medio- le dice Emmet enojado.

-Quédense tranquilos ustedes son muchos mas que el eres un cobarde- le acusa Bella a Emmet.

-Cállate, ya sabes que le puedo decir a mi papa que te cancele tu beca de inmediato- le dice Emmet a Bella con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro y señalándola desdeñosamente con el dedo.

-Hazlo si así lo deseas pero eso no me va a detener- le dice Bella a Emmet.

Edward que estaba detrás de Bella, la empuja y esquiva el pote metálico que lanzo un tercer chico que estaba oculto detrás, ve cuando se le lanza otro chico con intensión de golpearlo y lo vuelve a esquivar, esquiva a otro pero se resbala con el liquido que había salido el extraño pote metálico y cae al suelo lo cual lo sorprende, esto lo aprovecha un joven y le lanza una caja sin saber que contenía, Edward da una vuelta hacia atrás impidiendo que la caja lo golpee sin embargo el contenido de la caja ocasiona fuego.

Todos se asustan por ello, y mas cuando las llamas se dirigen a Carlisle y Alice que estaban ocultos en las escaleras sin salida, Carlisle logra apartarse aun lado pero Alice que en estado de shock no se mueve y queda atrapada entre las llamas y las escaleras.

-ALICE CORRE- grita Bella a lo cual Alice sube un par de escalones de las escaleras para que el fuego no la queme.

-Esto no es mi culpa- se dijo Emmet asustado por la situación y sale corriendo del lugar con sus amigos detrás y un preocupado Jasper.

Alice veía con miedo el fuego que le impedía salir.

-ALICE- grita de nuevo Bella preocupada la cual se asusta mas al ver que debajo de las escaleras se encontraban cuatro motores que en cualquier momento iban a explotar- Ha… Alice sube por las escaleras-

-Bien- le dice Alice y hace lo que le dijo Bella.

-Apresúrate- le pide Bella y ella acelera el paso, cuando los motores explotan, Bella se cubre el rostro, e inmediatamente alza la mirada a ver si Alice se encuentra bien, cuando recuerda las palabras de su padre "Debes sobrevivir Bella, sobrevive".

-ALICE- vuelve a gritar Bella, buscándola con la mirada, Alice se levanta rápidamente y empieza a oprimir el botón de la puerta.

-Vamos ábrete- dice desesperada sin quitarle la vista a las llamas que tiene debajo.

-Alice- dice Bella aliviada al verla en la punta de las escaleras con vida.

-¿Y ahora que?- le pregunta Carlisle a Bella la cual toma una palanca del suelo.

-Corre y llama al departamento de bomberos- le pide Bella a Carlisle antes de salir correr para ayudar a Alice.

-Espera, es peligroso- le dice Carlisle.

Mientras Edward busca el botón de alarma, para llamar a los bomberos lo consigue, salta y sin importarle el cristal que hay en el medio con el puño activa la alarma.

Bella empieza a escalar la construcción, con la idea de llegar hacia Alice, mientras que esta oprimía el botón de la puerta con la esperanza de que se abriera.

-Ábrete- decía Alice.

-Alice- le dijo Bella a Alice al llegar cerca de las escaleras da un salto y se sujeta de las barandas de la misma.

-Bella- dice Alice entre aliviada y sorprendida.

-Hazte a un lado- le pide Bella, que de un salto pasa la baranda con palanca en mano, la cual rápidamente utiliza para intentar abrir la puerta, pero no logra su objetivo las escaleras hacen un brusco movimiento, que ocasiona que las dos se caigan y se dirijan al fuego, afortunadamente Bella se logra sujetar de la baranda con su mano izquierda y con la mano derecha toma de la mano Alice y quedan colgando, Bella se sostiene con todas sus fuerzas a la barandas y a la mano de Alice.

-Bella- dice Alice asustada.

-Alice, sostente- le dice Bella con expresión de dolor en el rostro y miedo ya que sentía como se le resbalaban los dedos de la baranda...

Continuara…

B: "El fuego abrazador, el aire caliente, el chirrido de las escaleras este es el fin, mi vida fue corta, gracias Sharla y adiós"

Sh: "No seas tonta debes resistir no podemos permitir que Alice muera, no recuerdas las palabras de tu padre…Sobrevive… así es"

B: "No las he olvidado, aun me sobran energías no me rendiré"

El próximo episodio se titula: ¡¿Imposible de evitar?


	3. Imposible De Evitar

**¡¿Imposible de evitar?**

**Narrador:**

-Bella- dice Alice entre aliviada y sorprendida.

-Hazte a un lado- le pide Bella, que de un salto pasa la baranda con palanca en mano, la cual rápidamente utiliza para intentar abrir la puerta, pero no logra su objetivo las escaleras hacen un brusco movimiento, que ocasiona que las dos se caigan y se dirijan al fuego, afortunadamente Bella se logra sujetar de la baranda con su mano izquierda y con la mano derecha toma de la mano Alice y quedan colgando, Bella se sostiene con todas sus fuerzas a la barandas y a la mano de Alice.

-Bella- dice Alice asustada.

-Alice, sostente- le dice Bella con expresión de dolor en el rostro y miedo ya que sentía como se le resbalaban los dedos de la baranda...

-No puedo, no voy a sobrevivir- le expresa Alice a Bella aterrada.

-No te rindas- le demanda Bella, echa un vistazo a sus lado, buscando algo que las auxilie cuando nota una grúa oculta en un costado- CARLISLE SABES MANEJAR UNA GRUA- le grita Bella a Carlisle.

-¿Qué?- le pregunta este confundido cuando voltea a su izquierda, y hay esta una enorme grúa que el no sabia manejar- LO INTENTARE- le grita a las chicas y corre hacia la maquina.

Mientras a Bella se le terminan las fuerzas, la escalera realiza otro violento movimiento, que hace ah Alice deslizarse más.

-Resiste- le pide Bella a Alice, sacando fuerzas, empieza a tirar de Alice para subirla.

-Bella- lloriquea Alice, mientras siente como Bella la va subiendo.

Carlisle llega a la grúa y ingresa en la cabina en ella toma con las manos las dos palancas.

-Es como un juego- se explica así mismo- Donde esta la llave- empieza a buscarla con la mirada, cuando nota que la grúa no tiene la llave acoplada- Oh no hay llave, no importa usare esto- con un destornillador consigue encender la grúa- Muy bien, encendido, aquí voy- arranca pero en retroceso, y destruye un pila de cajas metálicas que se encontraban hay- HAHAHA- suspira se limpia el sudor de la frente- Tengo que tranquilizarme- se indica.

Mientras tanto Bella había conseguido subir a Alice y ahora ambas estaban en el enladrillado de lo que existía de la escalera, no obstantes todavía no estaban a salvo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta Bella a Alice preocupada.

-Si- responde Alice.

La escalera dio otro violento movimiento y ahora se estaba separando de la pared y las chicas estaban ahora de cara al fuego sosteniéndose de nuevo de los barrotes pero esta vez acostadas.

-No aguanto- expone Alice.

-Resiste, no te rindas- le pide Bella, mientras siente el vapor del fuego en sus piernas, pero observa que Carlisle les esta acercando la plataforma para que consiguieran ingresar.

-Acércala mas- le indica Bella mientras extendía su brazo con el propósito de tomarla pero no alcanza.

-No puedo acercarme mas- le comunica Carlisle, ya que una columna en el suelo se lo imposibilitaba.

Mientras tanto Edward busca algo con que ayudar, y observa un corvo de metal en el techado sujeto de una cuerda, corre al inicio de la cuerda oprime el botón y el corvo se libera y se dirige directamente en donde se localizan las chicas, Bella al reparar con el corvo se le ocurre una idea.

-Alice agárrate con fuerza- le exige Bella a Alice mientras se la sube en la espalda y aguarda a que el corvo llegue hacia ellas, la escalera esta a segundos de derrumbarse Bella toma impulso da un brinco y con sus manos se sostiene del corvo, justo cuando la escalera se desploma, el corvo se zarandea de regreso y Bella aprovecha y se lanza a la plataforma de la grúa.

-Muy bien- se entusiasma Carlisle, coloca la grúa en retroceso y se retira del fuego.

Edward observa el acontecimiento contento y aliviado de que las chicas estén a salvo.

-Alice, ¿estas bien?- le pregunta Bella a su amiga inquietada.

-Si- le manifiesta esta, mientras la plataforma desciende por completo al suelo.

-Muchas gracias Carlisle- le agradece Bella con una sonrisa simpática.

-No fue nada- indica este pedante del mismo.

Seis camiones bomberos se aproximan a la zona del incendio, y consiguen extinguirlo velozmente, una muchedumbre aglomerada en el viaducto observan lo sucedido, ah Alice la examina un medico para asegurarse si esta bien.

-Gracias por llamar a los bomberos- le agradece Bella a Carlisle.

-¿Cómo? No tuve tiempo de llamarlos- le comento Carlisle a Bella.

-¿Qué? y ¿quien los llamo?- le inquirió Bella confundida al rubio.

-Estoy seguro de que Emmet no lo hizo- le comento Carlisle.

-Ah…espera- Bella echa un vistazo a su alrededor y observa a Edward, subiendo unidad de transporte yéndose del lugar y se cuestiona si posiblemente fue el.

Mientras Jasper observaba lo sucedido, oculto en una esquina y reprochándose no haberlos ayudado pero ha la vez aliviado porque todos estuvieran bien.

oOo

Ha transcurrido una semana del accidente, el padre de Emmet se encargo de que nadie fuera culpado, por lo que paso ese día.

-No entiendo, el casi nos mato no debería recibir un castigo me parece tan injusto ese chico necesita una buena reprimenda- le comentaba Bella a Sharla indignada, mientras preparaba la mochila que llevaría a la excursión.

-Oye olvídalo, ya que sobreviviste ahora puedes disfrutar de la excursión- le dijo Sharla con una sonrisa intentando serenarla.

-Pero eso es totalmente diferente- continuaba Bella comentando, sin hacerle caso a su gata.

-Esta bien, sabes estoy un poco celosa- le manifestó Sharla a Bella.

-¿De que?- le inquiero la castaña extrañada.

-Vas un viaje por la galaxia, y comerás muchos platos típicos de cada planeta- le aclaro Sharla, sacando su pequeña lengua y relamiéndose los labios- Espero que también allá una fuente termal- seguía conversando.

-Escúchame ese no es un viaje de placer, iremos a ver el desarrollo del planeta para la clase de estudios sociales- exclamo Bella indignada.

-Quizás valla contigo- le participo Sharla con voz impasible.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Bella confundida.

-Ya sabes yo hago toda la limpieza, a los demás les gustaría tener a alguien como yo para que se puedan relajar- le enunciaba Sharla a Bella, con un inocente gesto.

-¡Pues no!- le indico Bella con voz firme- Sabes que no te puedo llevar- le explico Bella mientras introducía unas blusas a su morral.

-Pues no tenias que decírmelo de esa forma era solamente una idea- le recrimino Sharla con falsa dolencia.

-Tu te quedaras a cuidar el departamento entendiste- le advirtió Bella mirándola fijamente.

-Ummm… Ya lo se, ya lo se- le respondía Sharla sacándole la lengua y cruzándose de brazos frustrada por no haberla convencido.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente…

-¿Donde estará?… Oye Sharla… Sharla ya me voy- buscaba Bella a su gata hasta que escucho el sonido de la contestadora- Tengo un mensaje-

-Tengo que ir hacer algo importante así que no me puedo despedir- el recado era de Sharla que salía reflejada en la pantalla- Oye Bella cuídate y diviértete- finalizo el mensaje.

-¿Oh adonde se habrá ido?- se inquirió Bella- De acuerdo, bien iré a divertirme- se dijo entusiasmada, dio media vuelta hacia la salida de su departamento, pero el peso de la mochila la detuvo- Esto esta pesado- se dijo y siguió caminando.

-Lo siento Bella- dijo Sharla bajito, oculta en la mochila, y riéndose.

oOo

Había un gran transito en la colonia, los conductores estaban desesperado de llegar a sus responsabilidades, que por todas partes se escuchaban las cláxones de sus automóviles aéreos.

Bella estaba en el tren, oprimida por que había una considerable muchedumbre, Sharla oculta en la mochila se sentía como un emparedado, apretujada, y se le salió la respiración cuando el tren hizo una parada violenta sacudiendo a todos los pasajeros.

Bella se sorprendió de escuchar un chillido de su morral, y Sharla al notarlo se callo rápidamente, y espero que Bella lo dejara pasar, todos los pasajeros salieron apresuradamente, dejando sola a Bella que aspiraba a por oxigeno.

-Pensé que moriría- se dijo ella hecho un vistazo al vagón y observo a Alice saludándola-Alice- dijo ella contenta.

-No sabia que estábamos en el mismo vagón había mucha gente- le comento Alice a Bella aproximándose con una risita.

-Si había mucha gente- le dio la razón Bella- Oye Alice yo pensaba que tu papa te iba a llevar- le inquirió Bella confusa.

-Dijo que tenía que asistir a una reunión importante y que no se sabe cuanto tiempo puede tardar un taxi, así que me recomendó que tomara el tren- le aclaro Alice.

-Así es, esta es la mejor forma de viajar- le dijo Bella de manera confidente, produciendo que ambas se sonrieran de su expresión.

-Vaya tu mochila es antigua- le comento Alice a Bella.

-Esta mochila solía ser de mi papa, ¿no es hermosa?- le pregunto Bella con una sonrisa a Alice.

- Aja- le manifestó esta, ya que la mochila no era muy bonita que digamos.

-Aunque por alguna razón pesa más que ayer- le comento mientras ambas observaban el hermoso paisaje del espacio exterior por la ventana del tren.

oOo

-Ahora voy anunciar los grupos- exponía Rosalie, con todos los estudiantes a su alrededor- Todos a partir de este momento, se comportaran como un grupo y no avergonzaran a nuestra escuela, nombrare a los integrantes del primer grupo- guardo silencio un momento- Bien escuchen con atención Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet, Esme, Edward, Alice, Bella y yo, en el segundo grupo están Jack, Maikop, Tom, María…- continuaba Rosalie.

-Que mala suerte estoy con Emmet- se lamento Alice.

-Vas a estar bien si te causa algún problema se las tendrá que ver conmigo- la sereno Bella con una gesto y su puño al aire.

oOo

-Escojan un líder de grupo- les indico el profesor.

-¿Quién quiere ser nuestro líder?- les inquiero Rosalie a los siete jóvenes que tenia al frente- Supongo que a ti te gustaría ser nuestro líder Emmet, responde rápido- le pregunto.

-No en realidad no estoy interesado en las obligaciones de un líder- manifestó Emmet alardeada mente.

-Yo creo que Rosalie es la mas capacitada para organizar el grupo- opino Carlisle.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Carlisle, por mi parte Rosalie tiene mi voto- intervino Esme.

-Muy bien- acepto Bella con una sonrisa, Alice solo asintió.

-Ustedes que piensan- les pregunto Rosalie a Emmet, Jasper y Edward que no habían dicho nada.

-Si me parece bien- indicó Emmet con su particular voz despectiva, Jasper simplemente asintió y Edward no dijo nada.

-De acuerdo entonces yo seré el líder ahora vamos a abordar síganme por favor- Rosalie recogió su violín y comenzó a caminar.

"Los pasajeros del Júpiter 2 con destino a la luna del Júpiter D.U pueden abordar, repito los pasajeros del Júpiter 2 con destino a la luna del Júpiter D.U pueden abordar" se escucho por el intercomunicador.

oOo

Bella depositaba su mochila en su casillero, cuando escucho un sonido procedente de el.

-No has oído nada- escucho Bella que la voz de Sharla le decía, Bella abre rápidamente su mochila y descubre a su hermosa gata oculta adentro.

-Uh…hola- dice la gata inocentemente.

-¡Sharla!- exclamo Bella.

-No me estaba escondiendo, pensé que esta era una cama cómoda tome una siesta y aquí estoy ¡sorpresa!- se rio ella excusándose cándidamente.

-Bella que sucede- pregunto Alice, Bella apresuradamente oculto a su gata.

-No no pasa nada- respondió Bella nerviosamente- Mantén la boca cerrada por un rato esta bien- esta vez se dirigió a su gata en la mochila.

-Odio esto, hay poco espacio y esta oscuro- se quejaba Sharla.

-Cierra la boca- le repitió Bella.

-Con quien hablas- le pregunto Alice.

-Sahs estaba hablando sola- dijo de nuevo Bella frenéticamente- Ha beses lo hago- explicaba esto mientras tomaba su mochila la cerraba nerviosamente y se la colocaba en su hombro.

-Vas a llevar tu mochila- le inquirió Alice extrañada a Bella.

-Me pondría nerviosa si la dejo aquí sola- se excuso Bella, mientras tomaba camino dejando confusa a Alice.

"Damas y caballeros la nave partirá de ésta estación dentro de pocos minutos por favor regresen a sus asientos y abróchense el cinturón de seguridad" se volvió a escuchar por el intercomunicador.

La nave comenzó a despegar mientras las chicas se ponían cada vez mas emocionadas en sus asientos y Sharla se alagaba por su inteligencia y haber conseguido venir a la excursión con Bella consideraba que se iba a entretener.

"Hemos salido del campo de gravitación, ahora activaremos el sistema de gravedad artificial del suelo de la nave por favor permanezcan en sus asientos" comunicaba el intercomunicador.

Mientras Bella observaba estupefacta como su mochila se elevaba dirigiéndose al techo, cuando de golpe se desplomó al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo y un gemido de Sharla, en las viseras les notificaban que ya podían desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad, Bella apresuradamente se levanto en busca de su mochila.

-Lo siento discúlpame- se disculpo Bella a una Sharla desorientada por el golpazo.

-Oye quieres ir a dar una vuelta por la nave- le pregunto Bella a Alice.

-Si- le reveló esta con una risita.

oOo

-Que hermoso- le comentaba Bella a Alice sobre lo que lograban ver por las ventanas de la nave que poseía los pasillos.

-Si- coincidía con ella Alice.

Bella reparó en Edward a unos pasos al frente de ellas observando distraídamente el espacio exterior por la ventana.

-Oye quieres ir a dar una vuelta- le inquirió Bella a Edward cuando ya estuvieron cerca de el.

Edward solo le dirigió una lastimera mirada por un instante y regresó su vista al paisaje y no le respondió nada, dejando a Bella extrañada por su actitud ya que no se entendía el motivo de esa mirada.

-Ummm… ok bien hasta luego- se despidió Bella sin darle mas vuelta al asunto y siguió su camino con Alice por los pasillos- Edward siempre se comporta así- le pregunto Bella a Alice extrañada.

-Si nunca lo he visto en compañía de otras personas- le confesó Alice.

-Así que le gusta estar solo verdad- comento Bella mientras llegaban a las escalerillas del primer piso.

-Hay suéltame- las chicas oyeron a Carlisle exclamar y cuando vieron lo que pasaba no le dieron crédito a la escena.

Carlisle estaba siendo sujeto por un hombre de seguridad enorme por el cuello de su camisa elevado del suelo mientras pataleaba y se quejaba para que lo colocara de nuevo en el suelo.

-¿Que le pasa?- le preguntaba molesto Carlisle al de seguridad que todavía no lo había bajado.

-No ves ese letrero, - le manifestó el de seguridad señalando con su pulgar al letrero atrás de el- Esta área es solo para personal autorizado, así que vete y no le regreses- esta vez le bramido.

-Vamos permítame echar un vistazo- le pedía Carlisle.

-No creo- le cantó este mientras lo soltaba provocando que Carlisle callera al suelo y se aporreara las nachas.

-Hay…hay…haya y- se quejaba Carlisle mientras se sobaba su pompis todavía desparramado en el suelo, mientras que el de seguridad se marchaba-Tonto- le expresó Carlisle mientras le sacaba la lengua, el de seguridad hizo como que no lo escucho y entro a la cabina dejando a Carlisle solo en el pasillo.

-¿Que sucedió Carlisle?- le pregunto Bella, al chico que tenia sus brazos cruzados y seguía en el suelo.

-Solamente quería ver como era el motor de la nave definitivamente aquí hay muy mal servicio- se quejaba el chico con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Entonces dime que estabas intentando desarmar esta vez- le inquirio Bella con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-No quería desarmar nada- se quejo Carlisle- Pero el motor si que se ve interesante- alegó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

oOo

-Que no podemos entrar- se quejaba Emmet.

-Se los advertí muchas veces antes que partiéramos esta prohibido entrar a la sala de recreación- manifestaba Rosalie con voz firme.

-Vamos esta es una excursión escolar recreativa porque no podemos divertirnos- le exponía Emmet mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello guapetonamente.

-¡No me hagan que les repita lo mismo!- exclamo Rosalie con voz tajante espantando a todos- Regresen a sus asientos- les mando con voz impasible viéndolos a todos seriamente.

-Emmet mejor vámonos- le demandó un chico aterrado por la mirada de Rosalie.

-No me importa que tu padre sea miembro de la asamblea de la federación espacial no seas tan engreída- le comento Emmet a Rosalie indignado mientras se iba a su lugar con los demás chicos persiguiéndolo, Rosalie solo lo miro de reojo.

-Me las va a pagar- se quejaba Emmet encolerizado con los brazos cruzados.

oOo

-Estamos en el peor grupo, eso ya lo sabia- se lamentaba Alice mientras tomaba de su bebida en la cantina de la nave.

-Supongo que a todos los chicos problemáticos los ponen en un mismo grupo- explicaba Bella quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Por que harían eso?- curioseo Alice confusa.

-Nos ponen a todos en un mismo grupo para que Rosalie nos vigile, muy conveniente para la dirección de la escuela- alegó Carlisle.

-Entiendo, hash un momento entonces también soy una chica problemática- dijo Alice atónita.

-Por supuesto- le respondió Bella burlándose, cuando la nave dio un violento movimiento haciéndolos desmoronar a los tres al suelo.

En la cabina….

-Tormenta gravitacional se acerca por la parte trasera- notificaba el piloto al capitán preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por que no la detecto antes?- le pregunto el capitán igual de preocupado.

-Acaba de aparecer señor- se defendió.

-Muéstreme la imagen en el monitor- le demandó el capitán, en la pantalla salió reflejada indudablemente la tormenta gravitacional- UH que rayos cerebro electrónico calcule el rumbo para eludir la tormenta determine su curso- exclamo el capitán.

-Entendido- indicó el cerebro electrónico.

-Atención estamos en alerta roja- avisaba el comandante a los pasajeros por el intercomunicador.

-Regresen a sus asientos- mando Rosalie a Bella, Carlisle y Alice.

-Vamos- les demandó Bella a sus amigos.

-No podemos eludir la tormenta- comunicaba el cerebro electrónico al capitán.

-¿Cómo?- le cuestionaba este turbado.

-La tormenta gravitacional es muy grande como para que la nave pueda eludirla la única forma de lograrlo seria utilizando la velocidad luz de emergencia- revelaba el cerebro electrónico.

-Prepárense para utilizar la velocidad luz conduzcan a todos los pasajeros a la nave de escape- indicaba el capitán.

"Utilizaremos la velocidad luz para eludir una gigante tormenta gravitacional que se aproxima a la nave se les pide a todos los pasajeros que aborden las naves de escape" comunicaba la maquina a los pasajeros que se hallaban congregados en la estancia de la nave.

-Cálmense asegúrense de que no falte nadie en sus grupos y diríjanse inmediatamente a las naves de escape- les ordenaba el profesor.

"Les habla el capitán Teclinton con toda seguridad podremos eludir la tormenta gravitacional con la velocidad luz les pedimos que se dirijan a las naves de escape por seguridad y por favor mantengan la calma" esta vez era la voz del capitán que se escuchaba por el intercomunicado queriendo serenarlos.

-En un momento como este nosotros somos nuestro único enemigo vamos- dijo Rosalie.

-Erg quien se cree que es- refunfuñaba Emmet indignado mientras la seguía con los otros integrantes del grupo.

-Por favor Emmet te pido que te comportes, estamos en una situación delicada- le exigió Esme a su hermano.

-Si si lo que tú digas, continuemos caminando y no te metas en mis asuntos- le indicó Emmet con voz autoritaria.

oOo

Los chicos llegaron a la nave de escape Rosalie abrió la compuerta y bajo las escalerillas sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Vaya con que así es que se ve una nave de escape- admiro Carlisle el lugar mientras descendía por las escalerillas.

-Guao hay un asiento para el piloto- dijo Emmet emocionado- Genial me siento como un piloto- expreso mientras sacudía el volante a todos lados.

-Emmet no juegues con eso- le demandó Bella indignada.

-Ella tiene razón- coincidió Rosalie, antes de que la nave diera otro brusco movimiento, asiendo que los chicos se sujetaran fuertemente para no caerse y que Emmet oprimiera un botón de la nave accidentalmente sin darse cuenta activando la cuenta regresiva para separarse.

-Regresa a tu asiento- le ordeno Rosalie a Emmet.

-Cállate- le dijo Emmet- Jasper trae mi cámara fotográfica.

-Cámara- le inquirio Jasper desconcertado.

-Si te permití que la llevaras por mí vamos tómame una fotografía- le demandó Emmet presumidamente a Jasper.

-BASTA DE TONTERIAS- le grito Esme a su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Cual es tu problema?- le pregunto Emmet atónito por su actitud.

-Una nave de escape no es un juguete- le notifico Esme.

-Claro ya lo se- le manifestó Emmet.

-No no lo sabes- lo rebatió su hermana, cuando retornó a mover la palanca Emmet y que la nave diera un nuevo movimiento violento.

-EMMET A TU ASIENTO- le grito Rosalie.

-DEJA DE DARME ÓRDENES- le grito Emmet a Rosalie.

-EMMET PORFAVOR VEN A TU ASIENTO- le grito Esme mientras veía a Carlisle en el suelo.

…..

-¿Que sucede?- le cuestionaba el capitán al piloto.

-El nivel de energía es muy alto nunca había visto una tormenta gravitacional como esta- le confesó intranquilo el piloto.

-Cerebro electrónico podemos usar la velocidad luz- le pregunto el capitán a la computadora.

-Si señor treinta segundo para velocidad luz- le informa la maquina.

"Señores pasajeros regresen todos a sus asientos y abrochen el cinturón de seguridad" pidió la maquina por el intercomunicador.

-EMMET- le grito Esme.

-Vamos abróchense sus cinturones- dijo Rosalie mientras se abrochaba el suyo.

-Creo que me gusta estar aquí- le reconoció Emmet con una gesto presumido en el rostro dejando a Esme pasmada por su actitud en un momento así.

-Esme déjalo hay, regresa a tu asiento- le indico Rosalie a Esme, a lo cual le hizo caso y se fue a sentar y abrocharse el cinturón.

"Diez segundos para la velocidad luz, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres…"

La nave de escape en la que se localizaban los chicos se separo, de la nave al mando, al alcanzar su recuento final de su operación que había activado Emmet a presionar el botón accidentalmente, antes de que la Computadora electrónica activara la velocidad luz, abandonando la nave de escape siendo arrastrada por la tormenta gravitacional.

Los chicos se sujetan vigorosamente de sus asiento la turbulencia era extraordinariamente fuerte.

Bella observa por la lumbrera al igual que Rosalie y se espantan inmediatamente por lo que ven, la nave esta adentro de la tormenta en vez de estar en el espacio lejos de la misma.

-Termino la velocidad luz- consulta Carlisle.

-¡No!… Miren- exclama Rosalie señalando la espejuelo de el frente.

Todos echaron un vistazo y se sorprendieron.

-¡Que esta sucediendo!- exclamo Emmet espantado, mientras Carlisle se desabrochaba el cinturón para sentarse al frente.

-Quiero que todos permanezcan en sus asientos- ordena Rosalie mientras se levanta al igual que Carlisle.

-HA la nave se ha ido- comento Bella.

-Cielos que sucede- cuestiona Rosalie a nadie en especial alarmada por la situación.

-Creo que utilizaron la velocidad luz- opino Esme.

-Seguro que la utilizaron después de que se separaron de nosotros- señaló Carlisle.

-Que no es posible…. COMO ES POSIBLE QUE OCURRIERA ALGO ASI- bramido Emmet.

-Quejarnos no solucionara el problema- aconsejo Bella.

-Exacto el problema es que todavía estamos dentro de la tormenta- expuso Rosalie cuando la nave dio un violento movimiento.

-HAHAHA la tormenta nos esta atrayendo- informo Esme mientras prestaba atención por el vidrio lo que acontecía en el exterior.

-Nos va arrastra ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Carlisle espantado.

-¿Qué sucede no entiendo?- inquiero Alice alterada.

-Deprisa hagan algo- exigió Emmet.

-Utilicemos la velocidad luz- expuso Rosalie.

-Las naves de escape no tienen velocidad luz- comunico Carlisle, mientras la nave comenzaba a dar vueltas con bruscos movimientos.

HAHAHAHAHA en la nave solo se escuchaban los gritos de los chicos, mientras los taxímetros de energía estallaban, y los inclinaciones de la nave se tornaban mas fuerte, los chicos Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme y Bella se sujetaban fuertemente para no lesionarse ya que estaban de pie en el medio de la nave, y la nave desaparecía en medio de los relámpagos, rayos, meteoro y fulgores lanzados todo era un caos….

_Continuara…_

_B: "Sharla estoy soñando, pellízcame"_

_Sh: "Esta bien" _

_B: o.O... T.T "AUCH…Sharla como te atreves me dolió mucho"_

_Sh: "ERES UNA TONTA ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS, ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS EN UNA TORMENTA GRAVITACIONAL EN SERIATE YA"_

_B: "Lo se de acuerdo ya estoy bien"_

_El próximo episodio se titula: "El verdadero viento, el verdadero mal"_

_Review, Review, Review._

_Espero y les guste el capitulo y comenten lo que quisieran que pasara…..HAHAHAHA_ _, no obstante ya yo poseo el concepto ¬.¬, seria Excelente que ustedes proporcionaran su opinión de los que les gusta y no les gusta, para corregirlo…. De verdad espero que sea de su agrado _T.T_, me esfuerzo mucho para que quede Lo mejor posible_ ...

_REVIEW…_…


End file.
